extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
- Note: SHADOW is one of the strongest Time & Space manipulators of all time! (Spacialism) About SHADOW SHADOW is a high-ranking angel (Elder), an Alien from the Planet Krypton and a powerful Empath since birth; quite a few abilities were enabled for him months after being born. As a child, his perception of technicalities were slightly recognized by his parents. He shown signs of Sympathic abilities to a level seen by his older relatives (Castle Family). SHADOW in the age of 5-7, was temporarily a Kryptonian Vampire shortly after being bitten by a Vampiric bat with Kryptonite exposure; After a period of two years, the Vampiric effects wore off and restored him back to his original self. SHADOW was not aware of his Kryptonian & Sympathic abilities until he reached his Late-Teenager era. His Kryptonian abilities are a factor to him at times; for instance, when he lost his mimicked super-speed ability, he was still able to speed due to the solar energy. The yellow sun is the source of SHADOW's earthbound abilities because of his alien physiology. As time went on, he was able to do so much more!; magical powers were effectively induced as he recognized his true supernatural purpose. SHADOW in 2009 became the Avatar of Hope and was later converted into the Avatar of Time & Space because of his lifespan experience, is that made him one of the strongest time & space manipulators of all time; SHADOW's Avatar special ability allows him to control all of time along with all of extraordinary transportation. In the beginning of Fall 2009, he started to become a "Spacialist" (an omnipotent being with intensive time & space capabilities) as his abilities evolved. SHADOW at first wasn't aware of this ability until he was given knowledge from VIOLET (creative omnipotent). He then showed an outstanding amount of control by first transporting MYSTAL (vocal omnipotent) & JADE (infinitive omnipotent) with no complications. Then using it to send & imprison SOULKAMIST to Japan and LOYAL to Planet Mars until he chose to free them! While doing that to them in that moment, he sent and immobilized WITNESS to Africa after having JADE absorb all of WITNESS' energy to make his stay in Africa more painful. As SHADOW's getting the hang of his omnipotent potential, he is been able to possess other's bodies to see and know tactilely what they're seeing and thinking as if he was them. Also, he's enable to utilize all kinds of teleportating, propelling, and super-speed methods that other's possess. SHADOW has witnessed that he cannot be time conflicted due to his bypass ability of Omni-Existence; time-travelling affects SHADOW (due to becoming a spacial omnipotent)'s physiology, mind set and powers/abilities to a level he can reinvent all of his attributes of the present and make them active in his past as well as his future. As of 10/27/09, he hasn't successfully utilize the remaining aspects of his omnipotent potential. As an Angel SHADOW is innately an Elder, he inherits it from his father TEN. When he was an infant, he unintentionally ascended to The Heavens as a sign that he would associate with all sense of the Magical Community when he matures. During his childhood, he healed his mother from a fatal accident by touching the wound while having a constant thought of rescuing his mother. SHADOW seems to have forgotten this event as time went by due to his father's telepathy to ensure that he would forget that tragical moment. After having his mind manipulated, he was unable to use any Angelic abilities until his great uncle CASTIEL re-proclaimed SHADOW's ways of becoming an Elder; CASTIEL made SHADOW an active angel in Early 2009. Hours later, he showed significant control of his Orbing ability by transporting to The Heavens various times, projecting electricity with his hands, hovering a couple of feet in the air, speaking/reading languages he thought he never had knowledge to, and moving a fireball away with his mind. After discovering his purpose as an Elder, his abilities have grown exponentially high to the point that he was enable to transport others with just by waving his hand over them, generate and protrude god-like thunder bolts, and transmit/manipulate abilities to others; but to the people that he was later assigned to look after. His Orbing ability upgraded to Remote Orbing as soon as SHADOW recuperated the 13 years he had lost as an angelic figure. He was assigned charges right after his abilities of an Elder came forward into use, SHADOW's first charge is indeed VIOLET; there were others, Check below to view Known Charges. He took full responsibility to be a guide to this generation of Charmed Witches (MYSTAL, JADE, MORPH-GIRL & VIOLET) for several reasons: ]] * Challenging experience as a beginner Elder. * Empathic connection with the sisters. :* - Retaining the trust with the sisters. :* - Ensuring the sisters' safety. * Omniscient knowledge of Charmed Ones' magical means, powers & humanity. :* - Providing tactics and insight to help with their superhuman/magical situations. Aside from having the bond with the Charmed Ones, he's in a constant telepathic link with all of his charges to ensure their latest status of health and intuition; an Elder or a Whitelighter's bond with his or her charges is to a level highly similar to Empaths meaning that they'll be able to feel, sense and reposition their charges just as Empaths do with their selective bunch. SHADOW always was present whenever his charges needed him, but after experiencing some miscalculations with some charges, that made him to be more selective of when to show up to guide/assist them. There was a period of time when SHADOW did not go to The Heavens because of his over-filled Avatar priorities; this slowly got SHADOW's Elder side impotent due to his absence at The Heavens so he learned (from his father) to constantly visit Heaven to regenerate energy for his angelic abilities, along with his Sympathic abilities. Known Charges as an Elder * VIOLET of Life/Developer * RUBY Whitelighter * MYSTAL One/Warlock * MENGA Angel/Empath & Muse/Future Elder * JADE One/Warlock * RED-X Pre-Elder (cousin) * AURAN Whitelighter * SHEIK Whitelighter (cousin) * MORPH-GIRL One/Warlock * SHOT Empath * NINJA Blessed Womb of [[GHOST-EYE]] * SHADOW-GIRL Blessed Witch (daughter; future) * SHADOW-X Pre-Elder/Warlock (son; future) * INFERNO Sigel (Arch-Angel) (2nd cousin) * ALBA Whitelighter * SHIFTER Elder Elder Abilities * Remote Orbing * Electromagnetism * Power Transmission [Charges Only!] * Scrying * Camouflage * Fortitude [Energy Absorption Only while in Heaven!] * Time Immobilization* Previous Abilities * Empathy (Cupid Ability) * Psychometry (Cupid Ability) * Immortality (Cupid Ability) * Chronology (Cupid Ability) * Telekinesis (Cupid Ability) * Conjuration (Cupid Ability) * Mediumship (Muse Ability) * Possession (Muse Ability) * Omnipresence (Muse Ability) (Note: SHADOW was a Cupid once before, he was in assistance of finding "love" and purpose for others and as a Muse, he was a guardian of "future" Whitelighters to help prepare them for a greater purpose, and also to help himself at becoming the Elder he's destined to be) SHADOW was not liking the fact that as a Cupid, he couldn't find love for himself, he was only able to give to others. This slowly made SHADOW quickly find love and purpose for others so that he can be promoted to Elder and continue his search for love. Three weeks later, he was promoted to be an Elder and decided to keep his Cupid side until he was absolutely sure that he was going to give up that side of him for good. His Muse side seised to exist as he was being promoted to Elder. As a Kryptonian SHADOW is part Alien from a planet called Krypton (Note: descendants of Tyson Castle & Elizabeth Acosta are all part Kryptonian!). His Alien side was always present even with his other abilities being in the way. Because SHADOW's physiology is that of an Alien, all his abilities (except Avatar, Angelic & Spacialism Abilities) are indeed powered by Solar Energy or in other words, Yellow sun radiation. The Yellow sun provides constant energy to all Kryptonians, having opposite effects of their native source of energy, the Red sun (Note: The Red sun radiation depowers Kryptonians to the level of rendering them human). SHADOW was given basic kryptonian abilities during his infancy through his pre-teenager era. As days go by, his strength and speed ascends meaning that every single day SHADOW's strength gets .7% stronger and his speed gets 2.3% faster; the fact that he's twenty years old (As of 11/04/09) means that he is by far, stronger & faster than most forcers & speedsters who aren't Alien. At age 14, SHADOW was able to understand & utilize the Kryptonian Language in any way after look at a passage that was sent by his great grandfather LUKE. After knowing Kryptonian, he began to write and sent passages to others who understand Kryptonian to have an extensive connection with them. As he understood the Kryptonian Language, he started to gain more control as well as possessing newer abilities such as: Basic Abilities: * Lifting 10,000 pounds of concrete and throwing it as if it were a football; stopping a plane from falling while navigating on water (Superhuman Strength) * Moving and calculating path at 36,000 mph; navigating on water and witnessing an entire new perspective Realm (Superhuman Speed) * Impact with bullets, resistance to most earthbound illnesses and absorptions to Kryptonian radiation known on Earth as [http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonite Kryptonite, all types] (Invulnerability) Newer Abilities: * Hearing & Envisioning someone gulping and a car malfunctioning from miles away (Sonokinesis/Clair-Audience) * Seeing through objects (except Lead), seeing radius of 10 miles, seeing at night, optically burning objects (Superhuman Vision) * Smelling smoke, perfume/cologne, odor, herbs, gases, food & scent from vast distances (Clair-Alience) (Note: These abilities are mostly used in auto-pilot status due to his constant instinctivity and awareness; All Kryptonians have the same levels of instinctivity & awareness that SHADOW has. Check below for more!) - SHADOW's hearing auto-utilizes when he mostly hears his name or something in his possession; he hears danger and whispers when the intensity of the action is relevant enough for to involve him. He can see what he hears as his Hearing abiility grew stronger; for instance, he can see who's talking or making noise from miles away. SHADOW's eyes are developed in a way that his pupils and lens can adjust to various types of vision depending on the moment such as Night Vision (used to view in the dark), UV Vision (used to view invisible matter), X-Ray Vision (used to view through matter), Telescopic Vision (used to view vast amounts of distance), Microscopic Vision (used to view matter that is abnormally small), EMP Vision (used to view/pulse electrical matter), Thermal Vision (used to view/freeze heat signatures) & Heat Vision (used to burn/heat matter). SHADOW's alience sense is also in auto-pilot; he smelled a hot dog from eight miles away when he was searching food to eat and he also smelled his mother's scent from nine miles away after having the urge to find her. At age 18, SHADOW possessed his Flight ability when he felt threaten in mid-air. His cousin TECHNO pushed him off an Israeli skyscraper because he knew that SHADOW had flight but couldn't access it due to the fact that he can just teleport or heal if he dropped to the ground. As SHADOW was falling, he then relied on his Empathy ability, finding the possessor of Flight he might of mimicked it from. He continued thinking of everyone with Flight that he might had encounter with and managed to find the actual possessor, himself. His Kryptonian side caved in and unleashed Flight after realizing that his emotions were guiding him to an unworthy destiny, SHA-L was disappointed of this and forced him to possess SHADOW in ways to open his destiny to countless probable paths (Note: TRAVELER also had a problem with unleashing Flight, but overcame it by exerting his human emotions). - (More Coming Soon) As an Empath SHADOW's sympathetic traits were accessed since birth, mostly his Empathic side. His Apathetic side was always in him is that he was surrounded by good most his childhood. Him being born a powerful empath granted him the ability to mimic/duplicate other's abilities and utilize it as his own; SHADOW wasn't aware of his mimicked abilities until Early 2007 (Note: SHADOW had his Apathetic side temporarily removed from him and into XASE due to Kryptonite exposure in 2006). Over the years of being within proximity of superhumans, he unwillingly mimicked an ability from every superhuman he ever encountered; SHADOW was considered omnipotent at the time because of the countless amount of abilities he had mimicked 121. When he found out about his empathic abilities, that's when his Sympathy ability was fully utilized. SHADOW was using abilities he mimicked with no sense of control what so ever. He had to brainstorm a list of super people he's been in proximity with in order to know the specific person that naturally possessed one of his mimicked abilities. SHADOW was successful with knowing some of the possessors he duplicated abilities from, sadly not all of them. For instance, he figured out that he empathically mimicked his mother's super-speed, his father's super-strength, his grandmother's superhuman senses, his little brother's STM, his aunt's telepathy, his cousin's TK and so on. After knowing which superhuman possessed a certain ability, his mimicked abilities were somewhat under control. Although, SHADOW needed to remember, feel and relate to the possessor's presence in order for him to use their ability; an ability he gets from his close ones are the easiest abilities SHADOW has access to because of the unconditional love he has for those possessors in particular. As time went on, he was able to use multiple mimicked abilities at once (fusing feelings that belong to the possessors). In 2008, he learned how to mimic abilities tactilely to avoid Empathic Breakdowns (Note: SHADOW had several Empathic Breakdowns which led him to self-destruct due to the amount of energy & abilities he was connected to. This happens when an Empath connects/taps into vast amounts of emotions/energy/abilities that come from a large capacity of superhumans all at once, mainly while being in proximity of them). After experiencing Empathic Breakdowns, he learned the mechanics of Empathy fully after mimicking the ability to understand abilities from his cousin Pylokethetic Ray (PK-RAY). SHADOW showed significant control of his abilities, both naturally and mimicked, as well as his connection with others; his abilities grew stronger the minute he mimicked Cray Manipulation (Semi-Omnipotent) resulting him to be stronger, smarter and faster. Spring 2009, SHADOW got ahold of his Apathetic side again with PIXEL's help by lowering her guard down enough to let SHADOW re-obtain that missing side of him. Ever since then, his morality has been stated "Neutral" because he began to do things he considers bad. Sympathy was reconstituted at the time of restoring Apathy while already having Empathy. By this point and on, SHADOW knows how to manipulate all of his abilities to the level to upgrade levels of energy, naturalize abilities, mimic abilities at will and have intuitive insight of other's emotions as well as his own. As an Avatar SHADOW was confronted by ALPHA and other associated Avatars several times to grant him the opportunity of becoming one of them. LALO & POPE convinced SHADOW that becoming an Avatar is more than being powerful, its about time & space. After a couple of confrontations, SHADOW finally made a decision, to become an Avatar. Due to his Empathic side of him, he was made the Avatar of Hope. Several weeks after being the Avatar of Hope, ALPHA and the other superiors converted SHADOW into being the Avatar of Time & Space. With his position as an Avatar, he is able to monitor all time & space usage to better the Space-Time Continuum. Besides being able to control all activity of time & space, he can: of Time & Space]] * Resurrect/Regenerate himself as well as all other living things (Resurrection) * Enable to harness vast amount of mental & physical abilities (Psychokinesis) * Invulnerable/Immune to most magical activity (Magical Invulnerability) * Alter/Warp other's perception of reality/truth (Optical Illusion) * Moderate abilities tactilely to others (Power Transmission) * Cloak himself and anything he is physically touching (Camouflage) * Perceive the world from a satellite's point of view (Broadband Perception) * Interact with living things from a distance (Broadcast Telepathy) * Possess infinite amounts of Avatar energy (Infinitas) His place as an Avatar is been one of the greatest parts of his life. Often, he would visit the Avatar Realm to interact with other Avatars. SHADOW's greatest strengths are his usage of Space-Time Immobilization and his behavior of Duality. He has done dozens of missions regarding time and space, and other classes of importance. SHADOW being an Avatar resulted him portraying an average-level of Omnipotence (with extra capabilities of those who are omnipotent). Omnipotent Capabilities (Spacialism) * Space Immobilization (manipulate all types of transporting methods flight, speeds, etc.). * Time Immobilization (manipulate all concepts of time/movement). * Spacial Possession (insert/portray/regulate oneself as another person/object). * Spacial Telepathy (manipulate/communicate/insert/exert/control data one's mind from a distance). * Omni-Transportation (grants the user all types of transporting methods even those of Alien). * Omni-Existence (exist in the past & future just as they do in the present). * Omnipresence (mentally/physically appear to be anywhere/everywhere at the same time). * Modification (tactilely rearrange/configure the positioning & purpose of anything). * Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar even Alien). Category:Empaths Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Avatars Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Omnipotents